


Joy

by HellsLittleLiar



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Moomin and Snufkin reunite in the spring.





	Joy

It was the first day of spring and Moomin could barely contain himself. He was shaking in anticipation at the thought of Snufkin coming home today. He hadn't even left his bed just yet and he was already imagining the things they could do, the places they could go, the adventures they could have. 

A harmonica sung through the valley and Moomin leapt out of bed and through his window, down the rope ladder and began to sprint at full capacity towards the bridge. He launched himself at Snufkin, who was sitting on the bridge and who was immediately knocked into the river.

The two of them spluttered as water got into their mouths and laughed at the sight of the other completely soaked. They stood up and the water came only to their waists. The two of them hugged again, delighted to see each other after a long winter apart.

Moomin clung onto Snufkin for as long as Snufkin would let him and it seemed that this year Snufkin was going to allow him a long, drawn out greeting. They stood in the river embracing each other until Little My ran out of Moominhouse and leapt straight into Snufkin's arms, knocking them away from each other.

They wouldn't be separated though, as Snufkin kept a firm grip on Moomin's hand. Moomin and Snufkin didn't let go of each other for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, babeeeey!


End file.
